The Villainous Jungle Animals Hypnotizes Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally
Meanwhile deep in the forest; Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally Cat kept searching for Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny somewhere in the jungle. "Top Cat! Are you hurt?" Trixie called. "Brain! Where are you?" Kitty Glitter called. "Choo Choo! Oh, where is he?" Sawyer called. "Benny! Where can you be?" Sally called. As the girls were kept searching for the Lost Alley Cats, they managed to take a look around. Then they saw an mystery animal. "Brain? I-Is that you?" Kitty Glitter said, nervously, "B-Brain?" Then the owl hoots at her, making Sally scared, as she gasped, she gulps as she, Trixie, Kitty Glitter, and Sawyer walked away to continued searching. "I've gotta be here somewhere." Sawyer added. Suddenly, Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally heard something snapped on a twig. They gasped. Then Ripto frights them as he says, "Boo!". Then Suddenly, the girls gasped, as the evil giant polar bears attacked them. "Polar bears hungry! Polar bears eat!" The polar bears said. Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally scream in terror, as they run away from the polar bears. Meanwhile; Hyena, Banzai, Shenzi, Tabaqui, and Ed were picking thorns on their body, as they thought never see Sora and Namine again. "We swear... Ow! Watch it!" Hyena added. "...we shall never again...Ow!" Banzai groaned. "Shake...." Tabaqui moaned, as Ed laughs. "With... Sora and Namine. Oh!" Shenzi sobbed. Meanwhile; Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally are finally got away with the polar bears, they panted realy hard as they take deep brothers, huffing. "Oh, w-where could they be?" Trixie asked. Suddenly the torched burns Shenzi's tail, as Shenzi sniffs, she bumped panicking. Then Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally walked away, as Shenzi blew on her tail. "Welly, well, well. Looks like we've got company." Banzai chuckled. Shenzi gasped as she slurps, and says "Snacks..." She, Hyena, Banzai, Tabaqui, and Ed went over to Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally. Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally were keep looking, suddenly the hear a ghastly sound coming from the cave. They gasped in fear. "Who is it?" Trixie gulped. "We know you're in there." Kitty Glitter snarled. "Show yourself." Sawyer demanded bravery. "Who's there?" Sally gulps. Suddenly a chuckled sound was coming from inside the cave. Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally gasped in surprise. It was Hyena, Banzai, Tabaqui, Ed, and Mooch glaring at the girls. Shenzi hypnotizes the girls as she says "Excuse us... Might we be a some a sentence?" Then Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally become hypnotize by Hyena, Banzai, Tabaqui, Ed, and Shenzi, as they drop the torches, as Shenzi continues "Are you lost, little ones? Are you hungry. I am starve." Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally heard a ping as they smiled at the jungle animals. Just as they ready to stay with the five jungle animals, someone came to save the girls. It was Spook and Fancy-Fancy, who were pushing them. "Bad hyenas! Bad jackal! Bad!" Fancy-Fancy yelled, as he punched the five jungle animals, as Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally woke up from their trances. "Spook? Fancy-Fancy? What in the same hill are you doin' here?" Trixie asked, curiously. "You leave the girls ALONE!" Spook snapped angrily. Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Hypnotize fanmake